


雷加佐尼松饼屋

by Glacier



Series: Launt [1]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>尼基在一家松饼屋工作。詹姆斯既喜欢那里的松饼，也喜欢尼基。</p>
            </blockquote>





	雷加佐尼松饼屋

**Author's Note:**

宿醉未醒，饥肠辘辘的詹姆斯走进了雷加佐尼松饼屋。那个上半边脸有着烧伤痕迹却依然英俊得惊人的男子正在柜台忙碌，朝他怒瞪一眼，而詹姆斯回以傻笑。

“世界上有那么多松饼屋，我却走进了你的。”他说着跳到了一把高脚椅上。

“如果你再这样对我讲话，我就让你离开我的松饼屋。”男人轻松地说，用抹布擦着桌子。

“失去一位忠实客户？”詹姆斯问，从台上拿起一本菜单。“你建议我点什么？”

“这个嘛我的老板会建议我让你点最容易做又最贵的东西，”英俊得惊人的男子从詹姆斯手指接过菜单，指了指其中一项。“但我个人建议你来份配糖浆的蓝莓松饼。”

“是你做的吗？”

“正是在下。”

詹姆斯朝他露出招牌的詹姆斯亨特式微笑，从后口袋里掏出皮夹。“多少钱？”

英俊得惊人的男子说了个听起来还算合理的价格，于是詹姆斯递给了他一张十英镑的钞票。

“不用找了亲爱的。”

“再叫我亲爱的你就没松饼吃了。”

“那么你的真名是什么？”詹姆斯问，那男人笑了起来。

“你以为这么容易吗？”

“我不知道，不如明天早晨起床后告诉我？”詹姆斯朝他眨眼，他翻了个白眼。

“我叫尼基。”

“我是詹姆斯。詹姆斯亨特。记住这个名字，以后在床上要叫的。”

尼基把抹布朝他一丢，走进了厨房，詹姆斯色眯眯地盯着他走动时的屁股。

六分钟后他端着一盘热气腾腾的松饼回来了，把它放在詹姆斯面前。

“嗒哒。”他讽刺地说，往上面倒了一些糖浆。“你的松饼，亨特先生。”

“谢谢你尼基先生。”James切了一块，塞进了嘴里。“天哪，尼基，这尝起来就像做爱一样。”

“又粘又让人不满足？”

“你之前都在跟什么人上床啊尼基？”詹姆斯问，往嘴里又塞了一块。

“显然不是你。”尼基回答，偷了盘里一小块松饼。

“你希望是我吗？”詹姆斯问，朝他露出坏笑。

“你连我的全名还不知道呢。”尼基指出。

“尼基雷加佐尼？”詹姆斯猜测，想到了松饼屋的名字。

尼基嗤之以鼻。“完全不是。”

“雷加佐尼是谁？”

“店主。他是个意大利人，很棒的车手。”

“不是你的型？”詹姆斯问。

“他已经四十五了，而且已婚。显然不是我的型。”

“那我是吗？”

尼基上下打量他一眼，歪过头去。“你可以是。”

詹姆斯刚要回答，这时门开了，一大家子人蜂拥而入，叽叽喳喳而且推推搡搡。詹姆斯到柜台另一头，看着他们争执到底该谁去点单。最后母亲终于挤到最前面，看到尼基的脸之后明显畏缩了一下。

“你在这工作吗？”

“不我只是躲在柜台后面随便乱搞而已。”尼基讽刺地回答，迅速瞟了詹姆斯一眼。

“你的脸怎么了？”其中一个小孩大声问，尼基戴上了一顶棒球帽，把帽檐压得遮住眼睛。

“这不关你的事。”尼基回答。

“别对我的宝贝这么讲话！”那母亲大叫起来，把孩子搂到面前。“他只是在问一个简单的问题！”

詹姆斯看着尼基咬紧牙关，然后堆出一个微笑。“抱歉。现在能点单了吗？”

在詹姆斯吃松饼的途中，尼基微笑着向他递来一张卡片。詹姆斯接过之后发现是上面写着尼基的全名还有电话号码。

“你的名字是尼基劳达。”

“很高兴认识你。”尼基朝他伸出手，詹姆斯和他握了一握。

“我也是。”

 

 

接下来的一个月詹姆斯每天都来。有好几次尼基忙得没空讲话，只是偷偷递给詹姆斯一些写着字的旧收据，上面写着他今天看上去有多蠢，或者抱怨詹姆斯醉得多厉害。

“你到底有没有工作？”在平静的一天，尼基抱怨。

“我的工作就是支持你的松饼屋，”詹姆斯说，把松饼切成小块，给了尼基一块。

尼基感激地接过，然后又偷了一点。“但你真的没有更好的事情可做吗？”

“我只是很爱看你的脸。”詹姆斯笑了，朝他丢了一个飞吻。

尼基大笑。“你为什么喜欢看我的脸？”

“举例来说，因为很完美。虽然有点小龅牙。”

尼基怒瞪着他。“你是瞎吗詹姆斯？你看不到我的伤疤吗？”

“我确实看到了。我猜测你会愿意主动告诉我它的来历。”

尼基沉默了一会儿，而詹姆斯摸了摸他的手。“如果冒犯了你我很抱歉。”

“没事的。”尼基说。“或许在深入交往之前我应该告诉你。”

“告诉我什么？”詹姆斯问，又喂了他一点松饼。

“几年前我出了车祸。我曾经是职业车手，那一次下大雨又有雾，我愚蠢地参加了比赛。显然，”他指指自己的脸，“我撞车了。大家都以为我死定了，就连临终祷告都进行了，当时我的女朋友连我的葬礼都安排好了，但我——”尼基叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。

“你希望继续活下去？”詹姆斯说。

“是的。脸变成这样后我搬来了这里，加入了雷加佐尼的店，开始在这工作。一个松饼屋。”尼基用指尖在桌子上敲了敲。“所以就是这样了。”

“就是这样。”詹姆斯望着他，露出微笑。“我很高兴你决定继续活下去，并且来到这里工作。”

“我也是。”尼基又偷吃一块松饼，朝James投来一个转瞬即逝的笑容。

詹姆斯附身越过桌面，望着尼基，好像在寻求许可。“我可以吗？”

尼基点点头，主动吻了上去。他轻柔地吻着詹姆斯，品尝蓝莓和枫糖汁的香甜。詹姆斯把手搭在尼基脑后，将他搂得更近。对于初吻来说这有点儿过于狂野，但尼基满足地轻哼一声，然后退了回去。

“有人在看呢。”他咕哝，盯着詹姆斯的嘴唇。

“很好。”詹姆斯回答，凑上前再次吻住了他。


End file.
